Bruno J. Global
:This article is about the character from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. See ''Henry J. Gloval for the derived character in Robotech. [http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 / John Swasey | relatives = Miho Global (wife) }} is the fictional captain of the SDF-1 Macross in the anime series The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. In the Macross TV Japanese series Captain Global is an Italian submarine skipper and UN Spacy officer who was involved in the refit of the crashed Alien Star Ship 1 (ASS-1) into the SDF-1 Macross during the U.N. Wars. He is the SDF-1 ship's plankowner and sees her through many adventures and hardships battling the Zentradi aliens during the original series. He regularly pulls out and lights up his smoking pipe when he feels nervous. Macross According to the fictional continuity of the Macross series, Bruno Global is of Italian ethnicity. Before commanding the Macross, Global's commanding officer during the U.N. Wars was Misa Hayase's father.U.N. Wars Official Information. Retrieved on 04-26-09. He was the captain of the U.N. Navy submarine Marco Polo and the UN Spacy Oberth class space destroyer Goddard, which engaged and destroyed her hijacked sister ship Tsiolkovsky in the first ever use of reaction weaponry in real ship-vs-ship space combat during the U.N. Wars. Bruno J. Global rose through the ranks of the United Nations Forces thanks to his exploits during the Unification Wars until he was assigned as Captain of the flagship of the infant Spacy, the SDF-1 Macross fortress. During the skirmishes of Space War I, Global came up with various strategies (with a little help from First Lieutenant Misa Hayase) to evade the Zentradi, rather than attacking them head-on. The most tragic event under his command came with the collapse of the Macross' ill-fated omnidirectional barrier, wiping out a large city in the Ontario region. The event caused a wider rift between him and the U.N., leading to the temporary exile of the Macross from Earth. Eventually, when Milia Fallyna of the Lap Lamiz fleet defected to the Macross and wished to marry Maximilian Jenius, Global gave them permission, and by doing so made the first true step toward peace with the Zentradi. After Space War I, he took an administrative position in the U.N. Government and designed the Human Emigration Project, a space colonization scheme followed by the U.N. for the following years to ensure the survival of mankind and its culture in case of further appearances of Zentradi and Supervision Army fleets. In the Macross continuity he became an admiral as well as commander of the U.N. Spacy after the battle against Boddole Zer. He survives the Macross series to become U.N. Representative in 2014 A.D., and retires from the Spacy as a full Admiral. In Macross, he married Miho Global in March 2003. It's unknown if they had any children, or if they survived the Battle with the Boddole Zer Main Fleet. The voice of Captain Bruno J. Global was provided by Michio Hazama in the original Japanese version and John Swasey in the English dub by ADV Films released in January 2006.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Page 254. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Legacy - As a tribute to the series, the character design for Nemo in Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, looks almost exactly like Global. In the AD Vision English dub of the series, it is taken a step further as the voice for Nemo resembles Gloval from Robotech. - The Battlecruiser Captain of StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War bears some minor resemblance to Global, and speaks in a manner and tone similar to his Robotech counterpart. - In episode 13 of the Macross Frontier animated T.V. series the ruins of what appears to be a production version of the SDF-1 Macross are found. This new ship is named the Global. Also, the Captain of S.M.S Macross Quarter, Jeffrey Wilder, physically resembles Bruno J. Global. External links *Bruno J. Global at the Macross Wiki References Global, Bruno J. Gloval, Bruno J. Gloval, Bruno J. it:Bruno J. Global ja:ブルーノ・J・グローバル sr:Хенри Гловал